


Electric Love

by quantumducky



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Consentacles, F/F, Fluffy Smut, Nonverbal Communication, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unspecified genitalia, because i didn't want to rule out the possibility of trans nastya, i guess?? a metal tentacle is probably an object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: The Aurora has a fun new toy- mechanical tentacles, recently installed for her by Nastya. They try them out together.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115
Collections: Stowaways NSFW 2020





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Alienea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienea/pseuds/Alienea) in the [stowaways_nsfw_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stowaways_nsfw_2020) collection. 



> Prompt: "Aurora & Nastya the first time Aurora gets some prehensile tentacle-cords installed- how do they mess around with them, what old toys are incorporated, what problems come up that they haven't considered .. just some good ol nastya/aurora with what is functionally tentacles :)"
> 
> happy pride month have some shipfucking porn. can u believe nobody's used this title for a nastya/aurora fic yet
> 
> this is completely unedited because i could not bring myself to read over it again once it was done so if there are any dumb mistakes that's why

When she steps into the room, Nastya is practically vibrating with anticipation. …Or maybe she’s  _ actually _ vibrating, the thrum of Aurora’s engines resonating through her body in a way that never fails to send a little thrill up her spine. It’s not that she hasn’t been here before- she’s intimately familiar with every tentacle-like mechanical limb attached to the walls, currently swaying just a little under Aurora’s control; she was the one who installed them, after all. She already knows exactly how beautiful and functional they are, all different sizes and shapes and textures. She just… isn’t familiar with them yet in such an  _ intimate _ way as what they’re about to try. Aurora insisted on taking time to practice first. Newly installed bits of her could be difficult to control, and she didn’t want to risk accidentally hurting Nastya, even if it meant they both had to be patient for a little while before she could fuck her.

Nastya immediately knows the wait was worth it. “I’m here,” she announces unnecessarily, trailing her fingertips along the wall and admiring the nearest piece of her craftsmanship, and in response, Aurora’s hum kicks up into something excited and curious as the room comes to life around her.

Aurora guides Nastya where she wants her, thin dextrous cords tugging lightly on her arms and nudging at her back to direct her until she’s standing in the middle of the room. When she’s in the right spot, she gets several approving pats from the same appendages, signalling her to stay where she is. Nastya huffs, amused. The desire to laugh dissolves away when Aurora, satisfied with her placement, starts to experiment with touching more purposefully. It’s just those few cords at first, one tracing the line of her jaw, one stroking across her shoulderblades and down her arm to wrap loosely around her wrist, then curl into her hand. They’re gradually joined by more, and Aurora gets bolder with her exploration, slipping cold metal under Nastya’s shirt to tease, making her shiver and squirm away. Before long, Nastya wouldn’t be able to count how many of the mechanical limbs were on her even if they  _ weren’t _ making it so hard to concentrate, petting and touching in a way that’s half sexual and half simply curious. Aurora likes it, having a new way to touch her, and wants to go slowly and savor it even while being perfectly aware of what it’s doing to her.

She’s just getting used to the flurry of light touches and even the occasional thicker cord that latches on around one of her limbs, sinking into the warmth of the arousal blooming in her under Aurora’s ministrations, when a metal tentacle the width of her thigh wraps firmly around her waist and makes her gasp. The grip immediately loosens, and a swarm of smaller appendages pet her face and arms apologetically.

“No, it’s fine, love,” she assures Aurora, voice slightly breathy. “You surprised me.”

Aurora tucks a stray bit of hair behind her ear with a cord and pats her face. Then, less suddenly this time, she gets to work undoing buttons and carefully pulling off Nastya’s clothes. Nastya could perfectly well undress herself, and more easily than Aurora can when none of the attachments her new limbs end in are all that hand-like, but her hands are gently pushed back down when she reaches for her shirt. Aurora has never been able to take her girlfriend’s clothes off her before- not without ruining them, at least- and given the chance now, she wants to do it herself.

It takes a bit of patience. Mechanical tentacles, however well-designed, are not made to undo buttons. She gets it eventually, though- and in the meantime, Nastya enjoys the feeling of metal and plastic sliding against her skin as more and more of it is bared. She rests her arms on the coil around her waist and relaxes into it- now that her clothes are off, Aurora’s touches are creeping into places she couldn’t so easily reach before, and Nastya isn’t sure how much longer she can trust her legs to hold her up on their own.

And then-  _ oh. _ Between one moment and the next, she is lifted off the ground, so gently it takes her a few seconds to process it. Between the dozens of sturdy limbs cradling her, it’s not uncomfortable at all, and it doesn’t even cross her mind to be afraid of falling when Aurora lifts her halfway to the ceiling. Her lower legs are dangling, but the rest of her is held up perfectly, as if she were draped over some oddly constructed bed or sofa. She turns her head to nuzzle against the plastic-coated cord supporting it and smiles. This, evidently, is what Aurora was so worried about practicing enough for.

“You’re doing a wonderful job, dear,” Nastya murmurs to her. Aurora doesn’t respond with words- it’s an effort for her, and she doesn’t feel like multitasking at this exact moment- but her hold on Nastya tightens slightly for just a moment, and the cords pet her hair, and Nastya understands at least the sentiment of what she wants to say.

As if to reward her for the compliment, the tentacles wrapped around her thighs begin inching their way further upward, sliding in smooth coils against her skin as they move and reminding her of strange metallic snakes. Nastya tries to stay relaxed, though anticipation makes it difficult. She still gasps at the first teasing intrusion- barely there, the smooth rounded tip of one of Aurora’s appendages pressing just slightly into her before pulling back again. She hasn’t the leverage to move, herself- all she can do is hang suspended and trust Aurora to take care of her. Which she  _ does, _ of course… but she doesn’t necessarily trust her not to be infuriatingly  _ slow _ about getting to the  _ point. _ She huffs in frustration. Nastya, she has to admit, does not have the most patience when it comes to these things.

And for all she’s sure Aurora would claim, if she asked, that she’s just being careful, she is also certain it would be a lie. She’s drawing it out on purpose- not that Nastya can blame her for not wanting this to be over any sooner than it has to. She takes her sweet time working up to what she knows damn well Nastya actually wants inside her, leisurely sliding in and out tentacles that are a bit larger than the last, but still not  _ enough. _ It’s maddening, and Nastya casts her exasperated looks to any random point of the room, knowing Aurora will see her regardless. Not that it can be easy to take her irritation all that seriously when she’s flushed and panting, squirming in Aurora’s grasp more out of instinct than with any real purpose. Just because she isn’t getting exactly what she wants doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good.

Not  _ all _ the mechanical tentacles in this room are intended for purely sexual purposes, but those that are… well. Nastya  _ did _ design them specifically for her own pleasure. She did not see any reason to bother with making them phallic in shape, or even warm. The sensation of cold metal slowly leaching the heat from her own body might be uncomfortable to someone else, but to her, it just feels like her lover’s touch. She doesn’t see why Aurora should need anything reminiscent of human genitalia to fuck her better than any human ever could.

Besides, what she  _ did _ make them is self-lubricating, which is infinitely more useful. Some of them even vibrate, though Aurora doesn’t seem interested in trying out that particular function just yet. She  _ has _ gone a little overboard making sure there’s enough lube to make eventually stuffing her girlfriend with the biggest thing she can take as comfortable as possible. Nastya doesn’t mind the slick liquid dripping down her legs, partly because she knows Aurora will clean her up afterward just as thoroughly, and partly because the mess of it mixing with the result of her own arousal is honestly pretty hot.

Aurora is very careful as she finishes ensuring Nastya is well prepared for the main event, as it were. Not just with her safety- although she  _ is _ very careful with that- but also, to make sure she doesn’t tip over the edge into orgasm until it’s time. All her movements are torturously slow, and Nastya knows this is what she asked for, when they discussed what today would entail, but  _ fuck. _ Aurora gently guides her hands away when she unthinkingly tries to touch herself. It’s not even what Nastya would call  _ restraining _ her, just a light tug on her wrists- easily broken from, if she tried, which she doesn’t. Aurora is just helping her out, making sure those pesky human instincts don’t interfere with what she actually  _ wants  _ right now, which is to lay back and let Aurora take care of her.

Finally,  _ finally, _ it seems Aurora has deemed her ready. The tentacle currently inside her- big, certainly, but refusing to give her any more stimulation than it can help, while many others hold her firmly in place so her hips can’t so much as twitch- withdraws. Nastya whines at the loss, but it turns into a punched-out gasp when she’s filled up at last with the absolute largest size she can take. The change in Aurora’s approach is obvious and immediate. Nastya would marvel at how much she was holding back before, if she weren’t too busy getting fucked within an inch of her life to have a single coherent thought.

The cold metal now stretching her to her physical limits is blunted at the tip, yet somehow still has the precision to hit just the right spot on every thrust to make her cry out. She doesn’t even bother with trying to muffle the sound; they both know how Aurora loves to hear her, and the room should be soundproofed well enough that there’s no need to worry about anyone else. The rest of the ship may as well not exist right now, as far as Nastya is concerned. She lets herself shout Aurora’s name all she wants.

Lost to the feeling, she hardly notices another, much smaller cord snaking its way up her leg until it starts stroking her. She still doesn’t have much in the way of leverage to move- Aurora may not need to hold her still anymore, but she does need to  _ hold her up, _ which is pretty close to being the same thing- but she does her best, rocking into the touch and then back onto the tentacle penetrating her as it presses in. She’s getting close, she knows, every breath now breaking into a ragged moan. Nastya grasps aimlessly for something to hold onto, and Aurora provides, winding cords around both her hands as if she were holding them.

And then, just when the tentacle slams into her one more time, Aurora switches on the vibration setting for both that and the other touching her and Nastya screams, every muscle in her body clenching and then going limp as her vision whites out.

Nastya comes back to herself a few seconds later. She blinks away tears she hadn’t realized she was crying until she can see again. Aurora is already bringing her down from the center of the room, passed along between the tentacles and carefully cradled all the way. She never actually sets her on the floor; she finds herself held in a chairlike arrangement of limbs while Aurora wipes her down with soft cloths and warm water.

“I can clean myself up, you know,” she protests halfheartedly. Aurora just pats her cheek and continues her ministrations, and Nastya doesn’t make any real attempt to get down. On second thought, after all, if her girlfriend is going to exhaust her so thoroughly, it only makes sense that she not have to do anything afterward until she’s had a nap.

Which is exactly what she does once she’s clean. Aurora finally sets her down atop a small pile of cushions in the corner of the room, where she can rest her head against the wall and hear the ever-present hum of the ship. Once she’s settled, all the nearby tentacles curl themselves around her, part weighted blanket and part protective wall, as if Aurora would ever be so careless as to allow any danger into the same room as Nastya in the first place. Before she can fall asleep, though, a cord taps her face to get her attention, and Aurora takes on a questioning tone.

“Of course,” Nastya assures her, smiling. “You were perfect, darling. That was wonderful.”

Aurora sounds purely satisfied, now, and drapes the cord back over her shoulders, though not before stroking it down the side of her face. Nastya snuggles into her little nest of blankets and kisses the nearest bit of metal she can reach.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
